


Fanart bundle

by ileliberte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileliberte/pseuds/ileliberte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three new art pieces: Scott/Stiles fluff, Kira having fun with her powers, and weird but adorable things happening to Derek Hale (starring ducklings, knitting and bunnies).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart bundle

**Author's Note:**

> Random art batch! Also posted on my tumblr: [Sciles](http://ileliberte.tumblr.com/post/87151630589/scott-stiles-since-scott-cant-get-drunk-he-ends) | [Kira](http://ileliberte.tumblr.com/post/88606053189/kira-having-fun-with-her-powers-for-kira-week) | [Derek](http://ileliberte.tumblr.com/post/89195720694/weird-things-that-would-be-acceptable-if-they)

Scott/Stiles, since Scott can’t get drunk he ends up taking care of drunk Stiles, prompted by without-style-or-grace on tumblr.

 

Kira having fun with her powers:

 

Derek gets imprinted on by ducklings, learns to knit and everyone profits, and gets cursed to turn into an adorable little bunny:

(Scenarios inspired by [this post](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/post/87755540190/some-acceptable-weird-things) by Bleep0bleep on tumblr)


End file.
